1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information providing devices used by scuba divers during diving sessions.
2. Background of the Invention
As is known, during a diving session with bottles the diver needs to know and check a given amount of data, among which the remaining pressure of the bottles, the remaining air time, the air consumption, the length of the decompression stages and others. To this purpose it is known to provide integrated computers for scuba diving carrying out, by means of suitable sensors, a series of checks on the parameters which are necessary for the calculation and the visualization on a suitable display of said data; for instance said integrated computers are connected by means of a pipe or intake to a pressure sensor placed on the first stage of pressure reduction at the output of the bottles. Said known computers, therefore, combine the functions of a processor provided with a central processing unit or CPU (Control Process Unit) with those of a traditional manometer integrated with said processing unit, at least partially separating the circuits. Said integration between the processing unit and the manometer involves some obvious constructing problems and turns the computer for scuba diving into a highly sophisticated device, extremely expensive to buy and maintain, since the diver has to buy both the processing unit and the manometer, said unit and said manometer being integrated and not to be separated, and moreover, in case the unit or the manometer get damaged, both have to be replaced.
The present invention, therefore, aims at providing a device for scuba diving which, beyond being versatile and easy to build, allows the scuba diver to buy its constituting elements separately, that is to say either the processor or the manometer, and to mount them onto a single support even at different times, and which also enables, if either element gets damaged, the replacement of said element independently from the other element and from the rest of the computer.
Said aim is achieved by the present invention by means of a device for scuba diving consisting of at least a processing unit and of at least a manometer, both being housed within a sheath, said manometer being connected to one or more bottles containing air under pressure; in said device the processor consists of a corresponding central unit for data processing, which is operatively connected to the manometer by means of connecting elements allowing said processor and said manometer to exchange information flows and also to be positioned within the housing sheath independently one form the other, so as to obtain a device for scuba diving with a modular structure.
Advantageously, therefore, by means of a device for scuba diving carried out with a modular structure according to the present invention, the scuba diver can use a single sheath housing both the processor and the manometer, or either the processor or the manometer, allowing their separate purchase or an independent replacement in case of damage or breakdown.